In certain situations, it is impractical or impossible to use conventional means, such as bolting, for example, for securing one member to another, especially if some portion of the one member is inaccessible. For example, locomotive equipment racks may be mounted in a vertical position in certain locomotives and bolted along the front edge to a pipe bracket or manifold that is in turn secured to the locomotive floor. While it is desirable to also secure the equipment rack along its rear edge, space limitations make the rear edge inaccessible in so far as conventional securing means are concerned.